She Knew
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: A Magazine article gets Bones thinking about how well she knows her partner. She realizes she knows him pretty well. **** revised******
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan sat outside Dr. Sweet's office and randomly flipped through the current issues of psychology today magazine that had been lying on the table. She wasn't really reading it, just keeping her hands busy while she waited for her partner who had just texted her to inform her was running late for their volunteer session with the FBI psychologist. So she sighed and started reading the article in the magazine entitled "How well do you know your partner?"

She knew her partner he was her best friend, well Angela was her best friend but ,Booth was also her best friend on some kind of deeper level _wait _how is that even possible to have two best friends this is exactly why she hated psychology. Sighing again she started to allow her mind to wonder about just how well she did know Seeley Booth.

She knew his strengths and weakness she knew his hopes and his fears. She knew his dreams and the goals he's set for himself.

This man this irritating alpha –male who was nothing less than charming who'd forced his way into her world. This wonderful crazy loving man that came into her life, and mandated her to start living outside the comfortable boundaries she'd thought had protected her.

He had methodically brick by brick tore down every wall she'd ever built. She'd fought the destruction all the way, with every thing she had. She thought his annihilation of her walls would leave her weak and exposed. What she didn't count on was him helping her rebuild those _walls_ stronger than ever but, this time they had windows and doors that let love both in and out.

**She knew** he was incredibly inpatient… **She knew** he could compartmentalize just as well if not better than her… **She knew** The Catcher in the Rye was his favorite book… **She knew** he was a flirt but he truly respected woman…. **She knew** he was more like her dad than she wanted to admit… **She knew** he did not get enough sleep…**She knew** he had nightmares… He didn't know **she knew** he desperately wanted another child specifically a daughter… **She knew** about but truly did not understand his infatuation with Lego's… The seething passion he tried to keep hidden excited her and **she knew** that she intentionally provoke him sometimes just to get a glance at it… **She knew **his classified army record said his IQ was 116 and she was not surprised… **She knew **he was very persistent… **She Knew** he secretly loved chick flicks because he was such a romantic… **She knew** he craved physical contact as if he did not get enough as a child… **She knew** that he had weapons stashed in various places in his house, it didn't frighten her… **She knew** he was a pretty good dancer… **She knew** he was extremely bossy… **She knew** he went out of his way to be genuinely nice to people… **She knew** about his gambling addiction… **She knew** in her heart he would be promoted to his boss's job someday, and as much as she liked working in the field with him the idea was comforting because **she knew** he would be mostly out of harms way at that point….**She knew** he loved classic rock, but played classical music for his sleeping son…**She knew **he worked out everyday…** She knew** how much sugar he took in his coffee…**She knew** he made jokes when he was nervous or insecure about something… **She knew** he had an inclination towards co-dependency due to all the years he tried to take care of his dysfunctional family and everyone else for that matter… **She knew** he was vain… **She knew **he was the most loyal person she's ever known… **She knew** he was quick to anger and even quicker to forgive… **She knew **and accepted that he was living with some dark secrets and hurt's he may never be able to share… **She knew** he really could not sing very well… **She knew** he was the best hockey player on his team even if she didn't really see the attraction to the sport… **She knew** he was easily board and that drove her crazy… **She knew** he did not hold grudges, if he did Dr. Sweets would be in tremendous trouble… **She knew** that his feet and lower back ached regularly even though he never told her or even complained… **She knew** that his faith in God never wanes but that he is sometimes conflicted about his religion... **She knew **he was a very good driver but then so was she…**She Knew** he was a wonderful father and that he does not get the respect he deserves from his son's mother this infuriates her... **She knew **he had an amazing memory…** She knew** she'd never met anyone who used as much salt as he did or could eat as much pie for that matter…

She threw the magazine down on the coffee table as she tried to reconcile all the facts that just rushed through her brain. What did knowing and feeling so much about someone mean? Could Angela be right?

**She knew** she cared more about him that any other person in her life…**She knew** she could not imagine her life with out him …**She knew** she missed him on the days she didn't see him…**She knew** he was the first person she talked to about a problem, even when he had know idea what she was talking about he listen anyway every time…She knew she loved when he used his 'charm' smile on her but she would never admit it not even to Angela…**She knew** he made her happy really truly happy something know one else had the patients or desire to do…

A strange and unfamiliar feeling of euphoria came over as she realized

**She knew** her partner very well… **She knew** how lucky she was to have him in her life. **She knew** how much she loved him and S**he knew** it was about time she told him.

Hearing the door open she looked up and seen her partner walk in.

"Hey Bones sorry I'm late" Said Booth as he sat down next to her.

She did not answer him she just smiled.

Yeah **She Knew…**


	2. He knew

I own nothing Bones belongs to Hart Hanson & FOX productions and receives all credit for the characters.

Seeley Booth was rarely late for anything he hated being late it was rude, but if he was going to be late for something it might as well be to an appointment with Sweets. The only downside to that was he was keeping his partner waiting too.

The agent opened the door to the waiting room of Dr. Sweets office expecting to find his partner and best friend waiting for him. He knew she would tease him a little for being late because he was always giving her grief about having no concept of time. He didn't really mind because he enjoyed seeing her joke around and laugh, even if it was at his expense. "Hey Bones sorry I'm late" Said Booth as sat down beside her.

Booth noticed she just starred at him for a long moment the way she stared at a bone she was examining. "Everything okay there Bones?" he asked

"Yes as a matter of fact it is" replied the Anthropologist noticing he was wearing the tie she had bought him and just how good he looked today. "I really think it is."

"You're in a good mood." teased Booth with a smile "What's the occasion?"

"Hey I'm always in a good mood" She replied smiling and slapping him playfully on the arm.

Before either one of them could say another word. Dr Sweets stepped out into his waiting room and asked "Dr. Brennan could I have a moment with you before we begin your partner's session?"

"Come on Sweets" complained Booth clearly agitated "Are you going to drag this out all night?"

"This should only take a few minutes agent Booth" replied Dr. Sweets.

Knowing just how impatient her partner could be she reached down and picked up the magazine she'd just read and handed to him. "Here read this there is a very interesting article in there." Said Bones

"You think there is an interesting article in Psychology Today?" questioned Booth unconvinced his very literal partner would believe anything that wasn't in a anthropology journal. "Its psychology Bones – you know the soft unqualified science."

"Thanks for reminding her agent Booth" said Dr. Sweets sarcastically with a nod to the head as he closed his door and left Booth in the waiting room.

"Interesting Hun?" said Booth out loud to himself as he scanned the cover of the magazine looking for the story that Bones was referring to. Chronic fatigue syndrome…"no"…How you're pet effects you…"no"… How well do you know you partner? "Hum… Maybe" thought Booth as he flipped to page eighteen and began to read.

_**HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW YOUR PARTNER ?**_

Booth frowned and tossed the magazine down on the table. He didn't need to take a lame ass test in a magazine to determent how well he knew his partner he knew her better than anyone even Angela. The fact that he knew her so well made his heart beat just a litter faster as he thought about what that meant. It meant she entrusted him with her secrets, her dreams, her hopes her fears.

Booth shifted in his seat and smiled at his last thought. Most people thought Bones was fearless and to some extent she was but, he knew her fears and he knew she'd just about come to terms with her biggest one. That realization made him smile even more.

Moving around in the uncomfortable chair Booth let his mind wonder to all of the other thing he knew about his partner…no she was really more that a partner she was his best friend his confidant' she was his Bones and he knew her pretty damn well.

H**e knew** she was beautiful…He knew she was competitive…**He knew** she was bossy…**He knew** she was sensitive but, a master at hiding it…**He knew** she loved animals and that some day he was going to buy her a puppy…**He knew** that when she finely let herself grieve for her mother her life would change for the better…**He knew** she liked strawberry ice cream… **He knew** he could not say no to her, this was somewhat of a problem and it was getting worse…**He knew** how much she loved Zach and **He knew** he'd never be able to forgive Zach for hurting her…**He knew** she understood more about pop culture than she let on…**He knew** she'd kill for anyone she loved… She didn't know **He Knew** she read romance novels- he'd never tease her about it because it gave him hope that she really did want romance... **He knew** she was not as good of a driver as she thought she was…**He knew** she was a passionate wild woman under her cool calm exterior and he could not wait till he made her lose control. **He knew** she liked walnuts in her salad _really_ who eats walnuts in their salad…**He Knew** she felt the electricity that was between them even if the both ignored it…for now… **He knew** he felt safe when he was with her as if everything was going to be okay…**He knew **his son adored her …** He knew **she was curious about everything**… He knew **about her experience in South America it made him physically ill when he found out…**He knew** she was more dedicated to the truth than anyone he'd ever known… **He knew** when she had PMS because that added a whole new meaning to the word bossy…**He knew **why she liked daffodils**…He knew** that although she had money and prestige she wasn't a snob… **He knew** she was physically fit … **He knew** that she could annoy him more that anyone in the world… **He knew **sometimes she did it on purpose and wasn't sure how he felt about that…**He knew** she would make a wonderful mother…** He knew **she needed her alone time he understood because he needed his time too**…He knew **that she secretly liked the fact he called her Bones…**He knew** of some of the abuse she endured while in foster care he suspected there was a more than what he knew about… **He knew** she was a vegetarian, **He knew** he was never going to become one no matter how much she urged…**He knew** she had no concept of time that made him crazy… **He knew** she got a little jealous when woman flirted with him, **He knew** that really stroked his ego… **He knew** he trusted her with is life…**He knew **she loved his son, watching them together touched his heart like nothing else ever had…**He knew** it was hard for her to forgive anyone that hurt her even in the slightest way **He knew** it was her way of protecting her fragile heart…**He knew** she worked to much …**He knew** these ridicules sessions with Sweets did wonders for her even if she discounted psychology other wise he would have stopped them long ago …**He knew** that just being with her made him happy…**He Knew** she was a pretty good cook she'd even cooked a few non-vegetarian meals for him…**He knew** she liked doing jig saw puzzles he thought that was pretty much the most boring thing a person could d do…**He knew** he stopped dating because he compared other woman to her and they all came up short…**He knew** she had a violent streak and wonder if she got that from her Dad… **He knew** how she took her coffee…**He knew** she could take care of herself, but he wanted to take care of her…**He knew** there were a million more things he wanted to know about the world famous Dr. Temperance Brennan…

Hearing Dr. sweets office door open it brought him back to the moment.

When he looked up and seen the woman of his dreams standing and smiling in front of him.

The one thing **He knew **for sure was he loved her and it was about time he told her so.

"Booth" she called

He did not answer her he just smiled.

"Everything okay Booth?" asked Bones confused by his silence .

"Yes Bones everything is okay" replied Booth with the smile reseved just for her.

Yeah... **he Knew **

*******************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**FYI - To everyone who sent PM and or reviewed about anything for family ( I was shocked by the responce to the story). YES I am working on chapter 2 Booth's POV but it's kind of intense ( for me anyway) so I needed a Fluff break. So I took one and finished this. **

**I hope you like it .**


End file.
